


Obsession

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Joining the bandwagon XD

 

Obsession l Drabble l Ohmiya l NC17

 

 

It’s an obsession. 

Amongst other things he knows he’s obsessed with, this tops it all. Nothing beats the rush he gets when he’s on his knees, worshipping Ohno’s cock like this while a vibrator is inside him, shoved just shallow enough to prep him, and not deep enough  to touch that one pleasurable spot inside his body that would surely unravel him. 

It’s an obsession. 

The way he licks the shiny head continuously, moaning at the salty taste of precum beneath his tongue, the way Ohno is trying to thrust his hips up for more heat. 

It’s an obsession. 

The way it feels like he’s the one being led around even when Ohno is the one restrained, the one who can’t even come up with words when he isn’t the one with the ball-gag on. 

It’s an obsession. 

And he likes it.

 

 

********

 

It’s an obsession. 

He won’t even deny that it is – he’s obsessed about everything that has to do with Nino, and that’s that. People thinks he’s more into art, or dancing and fishing,  but no, because this – with Nino on his knees, mouth shining with spit combined with his arousal, fingers shaking around the base of his dick, this is what’s he’s obsessed with. 

It’s more than an obsession and he knows it. 

The way Nino’s lips closes over the head as his tongue chases away the slick liquid pearled at the tip, the way he can direct Nino wherever he wants him to with just the tiniest movements of his hips. 

Nino’s eyes are lidded heavily, chest heaving as he stares up at him. “I’m ready.”  

He simply needs to tilt his head and Nino is moving, tugging the vibrator out of his ass and positioning himself over his legs, his eyes pleading. 

“Off?” Nino says, pointing at the gag. He nods. Nino lets his mouth free, not minding where the ball-gag fell and kissing him. 

He’s obsessed with this, too.

 

 

******

 

 

This is his obsession. 

Fucking himself with Ohno’s cock, with Ohno barking encouragements under his breath; he can’t help himself moaning, even with his mouthful of Ohno’s tongue. Arms branded around Ohno’s neck, he is pulling himself up, before levering himself down with such brutal force they are both moaning at the sensation.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Ohno grunts, hips surging from the bed, giving him exactly what he’s asking.

This is his obsession.

And there's no way he will stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
